Love of the Forbidden
by HarryPotterFan-M
Summary: Sirius Black's daughter, Astoria, goes to Hogwarts. What will happen when she, a Gryffindor student, falls in love with a Slytherin student?
1. Hogwarts

_**Love of the Forbidden**_

Ch. 1 Hogwarts

"…And if you don't get in Gryffindor I'm going to murder you!" Harry joked.

"Ha Ha...I really am nervous though," I started to say to say, "…what if I get in Slytherin?! I do not want to be in the same house as Voldemort!" I shuddered remembering when my dad, Sirius, was killed by one of Lord Voldemort's followers.

"You won't be in Slytherin, don't worry. You would have to be as bad as Malfoy to do that," He replied.

"Who is Malfoy?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing more than a stuck up prat." He said. I saw anger flash in his eyes, but I had better not ask about it now.

I still needed to pack. Now that Dad…died…I moved in with Harry and was transferring to Hogwarts from my old school Durmstrang.

"Oh my gosh!" I moaned.

"What is it, Astoria?" Harry asked, startled.

"I never got my robes!" I was kind of excited at the thought of returning to Diagon Alley.

It wouldn't be the same without Dad, but Harry is almost like a relative to me now.

"Okay, let's go now before _they_ come back."


	2. First Sight

Ch. 2 First Sight

Harry led me into Dudley's room, and handed me a pot of floo powder. I stepped into the brick fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley!"

Green flames erupted around me and I disappeared within them. Dizziness overcame me…all I could see were green swirling lines floating around me. Then I started to make out the shapes of people, and soon enough I fell out of the green nothingness and landed on the floor. When the dust from the fireplace cleared up, I recognized that I was in the potions store. When Dad took me here, he would always make fun of his old schoolmate who ended up teaching potions-He would be my teacher this year. Dad went to Hogwarts, but since he went into hiding, I had to attend Durmstrang which was an all girls school.

Suddenly, I heard a voice saying, "No, I do _not _want it! Just leave me alone-I can shop by myself, without my mum following me around the place!"

I turned around to see a tall, skinny boy with pale blond hair shouting at his mother; he was dressed in wizard clothes. I couldn't help, but smile. He seemed like he was my age…

I made an excuse to move to where he was standing: I could use the potions vial behind him…

"Er…Excuse me" I said politely as I walked toward him.

"Hey-there are other vials," he started to say, but then as he turned around to face me, "Oh..yeah…here," he said handing me a vial.

I took the vial and made eye contact with him:

He had beautiful blue eyes; It was too hard to pull away so I tried to muster up a conversation.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yeah-what house are you in?" He asked quickly.

"I am new." I started. I was about to ask him if he was in Gryffindor, but I heard a voice yelling behind me-I turned and saw that Harry landed in the fireplace of the store across the street and. The shopkeeper was pointing her wand at Harry.

"I have to go now; I think my god brother needs my help-see you at school-my name is Astoria!" I added as started leave the store.

"I'm Draco." He said.

He smirked, but not necessarily in a mean way, it was almost like a smile. It suited him well and was quite attractive. I blushed and waved goodbye to him.

"Stupefy!" I shouted at the witch, when I walked into the store.

She fell backwards with a loud crash.

"Thanks-I guess she wasn't a big fan of Harry Potter." Harry said breathlessly, nodding his head toward the unconscious broomstick seller.

"No problem." I said stiffly, even though he owed me big time for interrupting my conversation with an extremely hot guy.

"Let's get back to the Dursely's before they come home," Harry said.

"Right-yeah lets go." I said reluctantly.

**Okay so my chapters are really short now, but they get longer. And also I have another story that I will upload soon when I get my notebook back to type it. It's another Draco/Astoria. So I will try to upload that one on Wed. or Thurs. It's called "A Mark of Commitment." Thanks! :D**


	3. Slytherin Surprises

Ch.3 Slytherin Surprises

We were lucky enough to get back home just in time to make lunch for the Dursely's.

"Astoria! What is wrong with you?! Ketchup doesn't go on toast!" Vernon shouted at me. Ever since I started living with Harry, I realized just how hard his home life really is. After I fixed Vernon's toast, I rushed up the stair into me and Harry's room. I ran to the closet and rummaged around for a while. Then I found what I was looking for: Dad's old Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor badge on it. I packed it away with my new robes.

"Hey, Harry, is there someone named Draco in Gryffindor?" I wondered aloud.

"No-Thank goodness for that!" Harry said.

Maybe he is in Hufflepuff-Tonks was in Hufflepuff wasn't she?

"Do people from different houses hang out together?" I asked.

"Yeah-I have a friend named, Luna, in Ravenclaw…actually she was with us in…in the Ministry" Harry said.

We both were hesitant to discuss what happened at the Ministry. Dad was Harry's god father after all. I let out a soft whimper as I remembered when his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, sent that flash of green light out of her wand…

"It's…It's going to be okay…" Harry said, but even he was having trouble sounding confident.

The rest of the day was long and boring. It seemed as if it was just there as a roadblock on my way to Hogwarts. Eventually it was time to go to bed, even though I knew I couldn't sleep…

"Harry! Harry, we are going to be late! Get up!"

"We are not going to be late," Harry laughed, "I'll get ready and meet you in the living room."

I felt so excited! I put on my new robes with confidence and tried to remember that whatever badge will go on it, I should be proud of. I will not be in Slytherin.

I followed Harry onto the train. My eyes scanned the hallway, searching for Draco.

Then I saw him. Draco was wearing a black suit and had his cloak on…but I couldn't see the badge!

"Ur…I just saw someone I know…can I join you later?" I asked.

"Sure-how do you know anyone? He asked suspiciously.

"Oh I met someone at Diagon Alley..I'll see you later."

Then I went to see where Draco went; there he was standing by the food trolley.

"Hi, Draco." I said nervously.

"Oh, hi Astoria," He greeted me.

"Er…do you…well…" I felt so stupid! Why couldn't I just ask him if I could sit with him?! "er, where am I supposed to sit? I don't really know anyone.." I stared into his beautiful eyes once more and waited.

"Oh-you can sit in my compartment with the other Slytherin's if you want." He answered with a grin.

Slytherin!? How could someone so amazing be in Slytherin?! He did his amazing smirk again…He really does have gorgeous eyes-"Sure!" I said without thinking…Was I being too prejudiced about Slytherins? Maybe some of them are good…They don't all become Death Eaters…do they?

"It's this way," Draco led me to his compartment-there was two rather large boys, and one girl.

Draco sat on the opposite side of his friends. I found the courage to take a seat next to him.

"Everyone, this is Astoria…" He looked at me questioningly with his amazing blue eyes.

"Black-Astoria Black" I said.

"And this is Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"Hi-are you all in Slytherin?"

"Yes-Draco said you are new," Pansy began. Draco talked about me! I smiled to myself. Pansy continued, "I'm sure that you will be in whatever house you choose-isn't that what Potter did?" she mocked.

"Do you have something against Harry?" I asked remembering that Harry didn't like someone called "Malfoy."

Pansy gave me a curious look, "Well he is the reason for the Dark Lord's fall," so she was a follower of Voldemort, whether it was out of fear or not. She continued, "and he is-"

"A git." Draco finished.

"Exactly," Pansy agreed.

"Harry is my friend!" I said. Draco's face fell at my words. I didn't like his frown; it penetrated deep into my heart and poisoned it with sadness.

"He is my god brother," I explained.

"So you aren't real friends with him then?" Draco hopefully.

"I am friends with Harry, but," I was slightly nervous to say this, "I want to be your friend too." I said this mainly to Draco.

He flashed one of his amazing smirks at me, and I blushed and smiled back. Was it my imagination that made Pansy look jealous?

Just then, the new Potion's teacher, Professor Slughorn, walked down the aisle and greeted us.

"Ah, hello, Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Black, and Mr. Crabbe and Goyle."

He seemed to take particular interest in the next student, "And how are you, Mr. Malfoy?"

_Malfoy!? _

"I am doing well, thank you, Sir," Draco politely.

So Draco was Malfoy, and Harry hated him. Maybe they just had some sort of misunderstanding or something. _I _can still like him, and I do like him, a lot.

"Well, I shouldn't be seen outside of the teacher's compartments, but I just wanted to say hello to my own House members." He explained. "Goodbye now." Then he left and walked back up the aisle that he came from.

I couldn't help, but stare into Draco's eyes again; he saw me and cast another stunning smirk at me. And this time, I was almost sure that Pansy was getting upset; She turned her head to stare out of the window, biting her lower lip.

"Malfoy, will you please just tell us?" Crabbe asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"They want to know what happened: why I am in the Daily Prophet. I already told them that I can't say anything…yet at least." Draco said this with a touch of happiness and confidence. I loved his smile, it made me feel all shaky inside.

"Exactly, Draco doesn't have to tell you two everything." Pansy said.

The train slowed to a rough stop.

"Let's go." Draco said as he opened the door. We followed him outside the train.


End file.
